The Bladesman, The Duelist and The Darkin Blade
by RinKazoku
Summary: Master Yi, The Wuju Bladesman, is accused of murdering two Summoners. The consequence of killing a Summoner is Death and now he's searching for an answer. He has no one to trust except Fiora. In the dark, a bloodthirsty blade awaits his blood. The blood of Yi will make him agile and unstoppable. Will Yi be able to kill it, before he gets killed himself? (First fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1: Yi's Escape

**Author's Note: First Fanfiction! I decided to make a story about Yi and Fiora as ideas kept popping at my head about those two and why not start here? **

'_italic'_ **- Thoughts.**

"Normal" - **Speech.**

******All Characters in this fanfic is owned by Riot Games Inc. **

******So, Enjoy! **

******Peace!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Yi's Escape.**

Yi was running, running from the Champions of the League. He was being hunted down for something he didn't do. His left arm was bleeding profusely and he couldn't stop it. He remembered that Vayne shot him twice in the same spot on his left shoulder which rendered his whole left arm useless. He managed to pull out the bolts from his arm while grunting in pain but he knew that it was a very bad idea and he was losing blood fast.

Most of the champions were shocked that he, of all people, killed two Summoners. Most people see him as the calm and collected person who had no intention of killing. As he ran down the hallway of the Institute Of War, he had a thought in his head. The reason why Yi had to run was because someone had accused him of killing two Summoners, which he clearly did not do.

'_I need to know who does not believe in this lies, and fast.'_ Yi's mind raced.

Yi looked back and he saw a few champions, hot on his tail. While looking back, he saw what looks like Garen, Katarina, Jarvan IV, Quinn with Valor, Vayne, Shyvana, Talon and Lux. He could face them but because of his injured left arm, he was no match for all of them. He knew there were more than them as the High Counsellor told the other champions to split up and search for him so that they could cover up more ground and try to surround him.

What Yi was afraid of, was Teemo's deadly Mushrooms. That and Caitlyn traps which could be laid at a place where he wouldn't know about. To make matters worse, Rengar was nowhere to be found. That's what scared Yi. He knew Rengar could go invisible and suddenly threw a bola, capturing him, but he was not going to allow that to happen. He looked back again and he saw what looked like a Light Binding from Lux, a few meters from him. He sidestepped and he barely dodged a dagger that was thrown by Katarina. Lux threw out a Lucent Singularity (**A/N: Her E.**) but Yi sidestepped it again. However, he didn't manage to dodge Vayne's crossbow bolts as he knew that she, Shauna Vayne, had a very good sight and she never misses her target. Her bolts grazed his left shoulder over and over again. Yi cursed under his breath. He needed to get out of this long hallway. As he looked ahead, he saw a left turn from the hallway he was running. Yi tensed, expecting an ambush once he turned and soon he will be a trapped rat. He prayed that no one was there and he hoped that it would be another hallway. He was trying to reach the gates of the Institute, so that he could run to Ionia and find a place to hide.

As he approached the corner, his prayer was not answered. The one who was approaching the turn was none other than Fiora, the Grand Duelist. Fiora was busy looking at the ground, oblivious to her surroundings. Yi didn't have time to react. When he turned into the corner, he accidentally bumped into her. He fell backwards, as do the female.

"I am sorry Fiora, but I am in a hurry!" Yi said while standing up and continued running, while clutching his left arm. His sword was sheathed on his back, almost broken.

"Hey Yi, wait!" Fiora shouted, but he was long gone.

'_What was that about?'_ She thought to herself.

She heard several footsteps approaching behind her so she stood back up. She was surprised when she saw the people who were chasing Yi.

"What is going on here? Why's Yi running away from all of you?" Fiora asked, confused about the situation.

They were all silent when Jarvan spoke up, "That damn Bladesman killed two Summoners. He should know the consequences of killing a Summoner! That means death. High Counsellor told us about it and she told us to kill him as to not destroy the reputation of the Institute Of War." Jarvan answered.

Fiora was shocked. She knew the consequences of killing a Summoner. Heck, even Nocturne, the Eternal Nightmare, didn't have the guts to kill his Summoner, despite his evil presence. Her face turned from shock to anger.

"When was this issued?!" asked the Grand Duelist, almost shouting at Jarvan, which Garen found it disrespectful of her to shout to King Jarvan even if she was a fellow Demacian. He was going to open his mouth to lecture her about disrespecting Jarvan but was held back by Katarina, who simply shook her head.

"Few hours ago. Where were you when High Counsellor announced the meeting?" Jarvan asked her, looking at her suspiciously.

Fiora looked at all of them with a puzzled expression. She tried to remember what she did in the past few hours. Soon, she remembered and she told all of the people who were there.

* * *

**Flashback(Few Hours Ago)**

She was having a sparring with Yi at the Gardens of the Institute. She had fire burning in her eyes, indicating that she was determined to defeat the Wuju Bladesman, which she had never defeated before. She was smiling, indicating that she was having fun. Across her was Yi, with two hands on his trusted blade. He was smiling as well, as he knew Fiora was getting better with her techniques. He felt like he was going to lose this sparring matchup which he never lost to Fiora before. Long story short, (**A/N: I was too lazy to write out the whole match. Sorry!)** She lost, but she was close. She sat on the grass, panting.

"So close, yet so far..." Fiora muttered, which Yi heard quite clearly.

Yi smiled from where he stood and he approached Fiora as he sheathed his blade.

"Stand up, Grand Duelist. You did well. There is always room for improvements." Yi told her, smiling and holding out his hand.

She smiled, reaching out to grasp his hand as he pulled her up to her feet. "Thank you, Yi. I really need to work on my speed and techniques."

"Not just your speed, but also your positioning. We shall spar again tomorrow, that is, if you decided to give up." Yi said as he smirked at her. He knew Fiora was not going to give up without a fight. She immediately accepted, with a wide grin on her face. She didn't want to back down until she had beaten Yi.

"I will be better and I will beat you, Yi!" Fiora said, with determination in her voice and face. She and Yi were sparring buddies for a long time and she was happy that she found a sparring buddy as she noticed that when she arrived at the Institute Of War, none of them were willing to spar with her as they knew that they would be easily beaten by the Grand Duelist, who was undefeated in Demacia.

Yi simply gave a soft chuckle. He turned around to leave when Fiora hugged him from behind, surprising the Bladesman which was hard as no one was able to surprise Yi.

"Thank you for being here even if you are busy with some of your own stuffs." She told him.

Yi turned back around and simply stroked her hair gently like how a normal human would stroke a cat. "I have to go now. Take a good long rest and have fun with your friends, Fiora."

As Fiora released him from her hug, she watched as Yi made his way to the hallways and corridors. She smiled, watching him as he went by. She didn't notice that several champions were making their way to the High Counsellor's office to have an urgent meeting as she was too mesmerized by the Wuju Bladesman. She looked at Yi's blade and was surprised that his blade had a small crack at the tip of the blade.

* * *

**Back to Fiora.**

As she concluded her story, she had a light blush on her cheeks. The people around her didn't say a thing. Some were scratching the back of their heads, some did a face palm. Jarvan was the first to recover and he told her what happened a few days ago.

"Few days ago, A Summoner found the body of another Summoner with a huge cut across his body. But as soon as the Summoner got closer to the body, he felt someone slash his back vertically. Another Summoner came and she saw the two dead bodies. She screamed and the ones that heard the scream were Garen and I. We ran to where the screaming was coming from only to find a traumatized female Summoner and two dead bodies with deadly cuts. We couldn't identify who did it. We tried to ask the female Summoner what happened but she was shocked beyond words. I was getting worried so I told Garen to send her to the hospital to let Soraka check on her while I ran to find the High Counsellor's Office to report about the situation." Jarvan told Fiora, who had her mouth gaped open. Soon, she recovered and nodded her head, telling Jarvan to continue his story.

"Surprisingly, she knew about this. I asked her how did she knew about it and all she told me was that it was from an anonymous person. The person told the High Councilor that it was Yi who did it." Jarvan continued, ending his story with a very angry expression.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have someone to chase." Said Vayne, with no emotions, her voice was cold as ice.

Fiora just stood there as all the other champions ran past her.

"_No... Yi couldn't have done this. He never would. He would never kill someone, let alone Summoners. He knew the consequences of killing Summoners..._" Fiora muttered. Thoughts were flooding her mind. Scenarios were flooding her mind. She had to find him. She has to help him as she knew that he was accused of such lies.

* * *

**With Yi**

Yi was panting heavily. He had not run this long without stopping. His legs were giving way. His left arm was almost covered in blood. He was about to collapse soon, but he knew he can't stop now. He took in a deep breath and continued running while clutching his left shoulder. He wanted to hide to regain his stamina and find someone that could heal his broken arm. He looked back and no one was there. This made Yi nervous and at the same time cautious. He wasn't safe, even if he is alone. It was eerily quiet, and the only sound that could be heard was his heavy panting and the blood dripping from his left arm. Suddenly, his legs gave way and one knee was on the ground and his left arm flailed to the ground as well. He had to endure the pain. He stood up and limped out of sight of the people chasing him.

Yi looked around his surroundings. This was not going well as he hoped. He didn't remember the layout of the Institute Of War and if he continued running all the way to the gates, the Guardian of the Gate would simply crush him due to his tiredness and sluggish movements. As he looked ahead, he saw three sections. One was leading towards the north, one towards the east and another towards the west. He vaguely remembered that the west side was where most of the champions' dormitories were placed, but he was not as confident about it as he didn't know who was going to be there.

He went to the east side as he knew that his blood trail will lead them to wherever he goes. After walking to the end of the east hallway, he gripped his shoulder tightly, causing him to grunt in pain. He then ran with all his might to the west hallway. Just after Yi was past the west hallway, Jarvan appeared at the end of the South hallway with the rest behind him. He saw the trail of blood and told his team to follow it slowly.

Yi looked out of the corner and saw Jarvan with his comrades, following his blood trail as he expected. He smiled weakly. As he turned back to the hallway, he took a few steps, reaching the first door, before falling to one knee again, his vision becoming blurry as time goes by, coughing heavily and at the same time, coughing out blood. This is because he ran for a few hours without stopping with a broken left arm. He leaned against the door to rest his broken arm and also to regain some of his strength.

"_I have... to hide... Losing too much.. blood.._" he weakly told himself.

He turned to his right and chuckled weakly as his blood trail ended at the end of the east hallway. He heard some footsteps coming from the hallway which he was at before he went to the east and west side of the hallway. He did not notice that the door he was leaning on was the door of Fiora and Soraka. Before he could even stand up, his vision began to fade and he collapsed, making a noise loud enough for the people who were chasing him, shocked, except for Vayne.

'_Fiora... I'm sorry.' _Yi thought to himself as he was about to hit the floor.

The last thing Yi noticed that he was being carried then his vision became black.

* * *

**With Fiora (Few Minutes Ago)**

Fiora was running back to her room. She was sharing rooms with Soraka and hoped that she didn't believe about Yi's situation. Meanwhile, Soraka was simply watching the blue skies turn grey when she was knocked out of her trance by a loud noise. After recovering, she turned towards the source of the noise. She was surprised to see a very shocked Fiora who was panting heavily.

"What's wrong, Fiora?" asked Soraka, confused about her friends' panicked expression. Fiora shared her room with Soraka and she accepted her company as she was getting tired of being alone in her room everytime when she came back from League matches.

Fiora tried to slow her breathing down and after a few minutes, she managed to steady her breathing. Then she told her what happened.

Soraka was speechless. She didn't want to believe it. Yi, the calm Wuju Bladesman, a killer?

'_No... Not possible.' _Soraka said mentally.

"Fiora, I do not believe those false accusations." Soraka said, with a stern voice.

"I know you do not believe them. I don't believe those accusations as well. We need to find him and hide him here for the time being. Once no one is around this area, we will make our way to Ionia to be safe." Fiora told her friend.

Soraka thought about it for awhile and then she nodded her head in agreement.

"But we need to find him first. When was the last time you saw him?" the Starchild asked the Duelist.

"He bumped into me when I was walking around the corner and he instantly ran off before I could even talk to him. He was being chased by some of the people in the League." Fiora said.

Soon, the room fell into silence. Both of them were thinking of Yi's whereabouts. He had to be somewhe-

-**THUNK-**

Both Fiora and Soraka jumped to their feet, startled. Fiora placed a finger on her lips and Soraka immediately understood what she meant. She unsheathed her rapier from her side. She signalled Soraka to stay cautious and be aware, in which Soraka nodded. Fiora slowly approached the door, and placed her ear on the door. She could only hear the heavy breathing of the person outside her door. Soraka had a shock expression and quickly tapped on the shoulder of Fiora. Fiora looked at her questioningly.

"I hear footsteps on the right." Soraka warned her.

Their room was the closest to the other hallways. From the south corridor, taking a left turn towards the west, few steps forward and there stood their door.

Fiora's heart was racing. It was beating at an alarming rate. As she was about to reach the door knob, she heard another sound as if like a body had fallen. She looked at Soraka behind her and nodded. She raised her left hand and told Soraka mentally at the count of 3, she will open the door.

"Hurry! The footsteps are getting closer!" Soraka panicked.

Fiora quickly opened the door, hitting Soraka's jaw simultaneously as Soraka was right behind her. She turned to apologize but Soraka had her mouth gaped open. She arched an eyebrow, confused as why she had her mouth open. Soraka simply pointed to something behind Fiora's back. With a confused expression, rapier still in her right hand, she turned. What she saw almost brought her to tears.

It was Yi, lying down on the ground. She saw that Yi's left arm was bleeding profusely, but mostly of the blood was covered by Yi's right hand on his shoulder. After what seemed an eternity, she shook herself out of her trance and quickly carried Yi's limp body to her room and asked Soraka to lock the door so that only she and Soraka will be able to unlock the door. As she sighed, she turned and saw that Fiora had place Yi's body on the floor. Fiora had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't sobbing as loudly. She turned to Soraka, who had a worried look on her face. She wasn't confident about healing Yi with her powers as the healing won't fully recover his arm to full strength but it would take a week for the arm to function normally.

"Step aside, Fiora." Soraka told the Duelist.

Fiora obliged and she sat on Yi's right side with her knees close to her face while Soraka began to heal Yi's left arm. She heard footsteps go past their door in a hurry and she heard Katarina shouting something about being tricked. She heaved a sigh of relief. Her tears continued to stream down her cheeks and she prayed that Yi would wake up and recover. After what seems like an hour or so, Soraka stopped healing.

"His arm will recover in a week. We will need to remove his armour and his top as his shoulder was hit by something, thus causing the bleeding. We are going to need a new armor for him."Soraka sighed, knowing that her job was done, but only temporarily.

"And a new blade." Fiora reminded her dear friend.

Fiora slowly took off Yi's armour along with his undershirt. She couldn't help but blush lightly at Yi's toned body. After taking off his armour and undershirt, she saw the bleeding arm. She cringed; she hated to see Yi's blood. She saw the almost-cracked Blade that laid at the corner of the room. She took a look and sighed as the blade was nearing it's end. She told Soraka that she would clean his bleeding arm. Soraka nodded and took a bandage from the cupboard. After half an hour, Yi was patched up. The bandage was wrapped on his left shoulder. Soraka yawned, knowing that using her powers caused fatigue and patching up Yi took a lot out of her so she decided to have a nice sleep as it was night time in the Institute and she bid Fiora farewell as she went to bed.

Fiora sat beside Yi on a stool, gripping Yi's right hand with her two hands. Her tears stopped, but she was on the verge of crying again as she saw his limp body on the bed, not moving. She touched his heart and felt a small thump. She prayed that Yi would wake up soon but she knew he needed to rest in order to recover. She also had to find someone in the Institute to forge another Blade similar to the one that Yi has. She kissed Yi on his forehead, hoping he would wake up. Soon, her eyelids felt heavy and she placed her head at the side of the bed to have a good sleep. She didn't notice that Yi's right hand twitched a little bit, indicating that he was definitely alive, but barely.

In a far away distance, one person looked on, a devilish smirk on his face. He had an aura, a devilish aura, around him. His big sword impaled on the ground as he laugh hysterically through the night. He would kill the Bladesman. He wanted his blood on his sword. He turned, jumping to the sky as his wings expanded. He picked up his sword and watch as it changed color from purple, to a dark red. '_This will be fun.' _Another hysterical laugh pierced the silent night again and he was gone in an instant.

* * *

**Okay, to be continued! Find out what happens to Yi on the next chapter! Will he wake up? Will he still be asleep? Who is the mysterious person who wanted Yi dead? Find out on the next chapter! Reviews would be helpful as this is my first time writing a fanfic and criticism makes me motivated to improve on my writing (typing?) skills! Thank you and have a great day!**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape towards Ionia

**A/N: I'm back with a new Chapter! This chapter was from an idea that I had that was in my head for a very long time.**

**I don't own the Characters in this fanfiction. All of them are owned by Riot Games.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Peace!**

'_Italic' _- **Thoughts.**

"Normal" - **Speech.**

* * *

**Few days later…**

Fiora watched as Yi lay on the bed, unconscious. She kept hoping that Yi would wake up. Much to her disappointment, he didn't. He was still asleep and the bandage on his left shoulder had a red stain where his wound was. Fiora sighed.

'_Please wake up, Yi.' _She sighed again.

Few minutes later, Soraka woke up with a yawn. She saw that Fiora was still beside Yi's bed. She noticed that the bandage had a red stain and she heaved a sigh of relief as Yi was still alive. She stood up and walked over to where Fiora was.

"Want some breakfast? I'll cook for you and you can stay beside him. I'll bring the food over." She asked.

"That'll be great. I'll grab a glass of water in case he wakes up." Fiora told her roommate.

"I'll take a bath first. I'm still tired after using my healing powers on him. Don't stay there for too long."Soraka reminded her friend.

Fiora nodded and Soraka made her way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and some clothes. Fiora stared at Yi for what seems like an eternity. Minutes later, she stood up and walked towards the kitchen to grab the glass of water. Soraka was out of the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes as she hung her towel in the toilet. After getting the glass of water, Fiora made her way back to where Yi was lying down. She placed the glass of water on a small table right beside the bed as she sat down on the stool once again. Soraka tapped her shoulder, indicating that breakfast is ready. She sighed and stood up, making her way to the kitchen not before turning back to look at Yi's unconscious body on the bed. She then made her way to the kitchen and had her breakfast. After a few hours, Soraka was called for a match. She bid goodbye to Fiora and she left the room. Fiora closed the door and sat on the stool beside Yi's bed again. She wasn't called for matches because she faked an illness so that she could take care of Yi. She couldn't imagine what would happen if Yi was alone and something happened to him.

'_Oh, I forgot to take a bath… I should do that now.' _Fiora reminded herself.

She stood up and walked towards the bathroom, grabbing her towel and her everyday clothes. While in the bathroom, her mind was full of scenarios of Yi dying. She tried to get those thoughts out of her head but to no avail. She imagined Yi being stabbed in the chest while protecting her. She shook her head vigorously to erase the heartbreaking scenario.

'_No… I won't let you die. I will protect you.' _She said.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, she saw that Soraka was back in the room, lying on the bed. She could see that her friend was very tired from the match. She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for Soraka. She grabbed the glass of water and made her way to Soraka's bed. She handed her the glass of water, which Soraka thanked her. Then, they started talking about Soraka's match, which went on for an hour. They didn't notice that Yi was having a very bad nightmare by a dark figure that entered the room without a noise.

* * *

**With Yi (In his nightmare)**

"Where am I…"Yi said

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings but all he could see was a black void with nothing around him. He tried to stand up but a force was pushing him down. His blade was missing.

"This force… An evil aura is around here…" Yi muttered.

"Do you mean me, bladesman?" A demonic voice filled the void, as a hysteric laughter echoed around the black void.

Yi turned around and saw a pair of red eyes and a devilish smirk. He saw the demon's blade, surrounded by an aura of darkness. He watched helplessly as the demon approached him slowly. He tried to struggle free but the force holding him down was too strong, even for him. As the demon reached a few meters from Yi, he raised his blade, smiling like the devil himself, and pierced Yi through the heart.

* * *

**With Fiora and Soraka**

They were still talking about Soraka's match and Fiora was laughing when Soraka told her that the enemy team got baited at baron, which caused Soraka's team to get an ace and win the game after a tiring hour. They immediately stopped talking when they heard a scream. They dash towards the source of the scream, rapier and staff in hand. Together, they saw that someone was standing over Yi's suffering body. The figure turned towards the both Soraka and Fiora before giving them the smile of a devil. Fiora lunged forward with her rapier but missed as the figure disappeared into thin air. She dropped her rapier and tried to comfort Yi from his nightmares. After a few minutes, Yi was unconscious again.

"What caused him to be like this…"Fiora muttered.

"Probably that figure that vanished."Soraka told her.

They both looked at Yi, who lay unconsciously and was sweating profusely.

"It was a nightmare. The dark figure caused the nightmare and uses it on Yi."Soraka explained.

Fiora looked at Yi, a very worried expression on her face.

'_You have to wake up, Yi. Please!' _Fiora prayed.

* * *

**Few hours later… (Night Time)**

It was getting late and Fiora was still by Yi's side, her rapier on her hips. Soraka had gone to bed as she was tired by the number of matches that she had to participate. She had been beside him since the dark figure vanished. She was beginning to feel tired but she needed to be awake to make sure that Yi was unharmed. Just before the clock struck midnight, Yi stirred in his sleep. Fiora immediately held his right hand.

"Yi…?" Fiora whispered, trying not to wake Soraka from her deep slumber.

Yi slowly faced his left side and saw Fiora's watery face due to her tears. It wasn't tears of sadness. It was tears of happiness.

"Fiora…?" He said weakly. He tried to sit up in his bed but he winced as he felt a sharp pain on his left shoulder. Fiora immediately pushed him back down to his bed and tucked him in.

"No, don't move yet. You're still recovering." She said through her tears. She managed to smile through her tears.

Yi smiled weakly at her. He could see that she was suffering because of him.

"How long was I out…"He asked her, his voice soft, but audible.

"3 days. You were having a nightmare a few hours ago by a dark figure. I couldn't stop him." Fiora said with sadness in her voice.

'_Nightmare? A dark figure?' _Yi thought to himself. He vaguely remembered that he was in a black void, a dark figure with a blade filled with darkness approaching him with a smile as evil as Nocturne himself. The figure stabbed him straight in his heart. Yi clutched his heart, feeling a slight pain but the pain was mostly from his injured and broken left arm. He sighed. He saw that Soraka was still sleeping soundly on her bed and he checked the time. It was midnight. He looked at Fiora, who was trying her best to keep herself awake but failing as her eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier.

"Get some sleep. I will be fine."Yi told Fiora. Fiora tried to object but Yi assured her that he will be fine. He managed to stand, enduring the pain on his left shoulder. He clutched his shoulder with his right hand to try and prevent the pain. Fiora looked at him, a worried expression on her face. She knew he was forcing himself to be fine. She hated it when he forced himself just for her. When Yi stood up, he pointed to Fiora to lie on the bed. A slight blush appeared on Fiora's face but Yi didn't notice this so she heaved a sigh of relief. She stood up from the stool she sat on and lied down on the bed. Yi limped and slowly sat down on the stool, facing Fiora with a weak smile.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Fiora quietly asked the injured bladesman with worry in her voice.

"I will be fine, Fiora. Now sleep." He assured her.

She looked at him, puzzled but she was fast asleep when Yi stroked her hair gently. Yi managed to pull the blankets and put it over her though he had to endure the sharp pain from his left shoulder. He then gripped his left shoulder and fell to his knees.

'_Vayne has an eye of a marksman… Hell, she could even shoot with her eyes closed. Her shot was deadly accurate… My arm needs a week to heal before I can use it properly, but if that particular spot on my arm is targeted, it's dead for sure…' _Yi made a note on his head.

He stood up and made his way to the window to stare at the night skies. He saw his blade leaning on the window. He picked it up and he frowned. The blade was almost broken. He had to make a new one but the only one that can forge such a sword is a blacksmith in Ionia. He also needed a new armor as his shoulder plate was turned around to sit on the stool where Fiora sat only to meet a dark figure standing in front of him. He barely had time to dodge as he hopped back from a vertical slash. He saw that the blade had an aura of darkness. He was surprised that there wasn't any noise and he was even more surprised that Fiora and Soraka were still asleep but that wasn't the time to be surprised. He turned to look at the figure but it was gone. Yi looked around the room, cautiously. A sound of what seemed like feet touching the floor was heard behind him. He instantaneously turned and blocked another vertical slash. He winced in pain as his wound in his left shoulder began opening.

"Who are you?" Yi asked as he panted.

"Your worst nightmare…" the dark figure chuckled. It rose its' dark blade, and lunged at Yi. Yi tried to block it by placing his sword horizontally across his chest but the dark and powerful blade simply pierced through the sword, destroying it and hitting him dead on the wound of his shoulder. The white bandage was slowly turning into a bloody red stain as blood began pouring out of the wound. Yi screamed, causing Fiora and Soraka to jolt up. Fiora immediately grabbed her rapier and lunged at the figure but the figure managed to block and it vanished into thin air again. Yi strongly gripped his left shoulder to prevent the blood from flowing out. Fiora dropped her rapier and asked Soraka to bring some bandages and first aid. As Soraka went to grab the items that she was asked to bring, Fiora laid Yi on the ground and vigorously ripped out the red stained bandage. Yi screamed in pain, trying his best to endure the sharp pain. Soraka came rushing towards Fiora with a first aid kit. She brought along her staff to heal the wound that was opened up by the dark figure. Fiora had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh god, Yi… How-how did this happen… Why didn't I hear anything when I was asleep…"She stuttered.

Yi reached up his right arm to grab hold of Fiora's cheek.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have asked you to sleep…"Yi said weakly.

Soraka had her staff on her hands and she began healing Yi's left arm, especially the shoulder as it was badly damaged.

"The healing will be temporary. We will need to travel to Ionia as my powers are stronger there. We will go to this temple that I know." Soraka said.

Once the bleeding stopped, Fiora immediately wrapped Yi's left shoulder with another bandage. Yi winced in pain and held back a scream. Fiora apologized but she told him to endure it.

"It will be hard to get to Ionia… Let alone getting past the gates of the Institute Of War… The guardian will be there. And most of the champions in the Institute are looking for me." Yi said to them, his voice barely audible.

Fiora hugged Yi and held on to him tightly. Yi smiled weakly at her.

"I will be fine, Fiora." He assured her.

But Fiora was having none of it. She didn't want the person she loved to be dead. She wanted to be with him forever.

"I will protect you…"Fiora told him as her tears still streamed down her beautiful face.

Yi chuckled weakly and his right hand dropped to the ground softly, indicating that he had fainted due to the amount of blood lost from the wound. Fiora cried. This was the first time in her life that she cried for somebody that she loved. She didn't even cry when her parents were murdered. She only had vengeance and revenge in her mind during that time. Soraka looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He will be fine, but we need to bring him to the temple at Ionia and fast."The starchild to the duelist.

Fiora didn't say a word but she nodded, indicating that she understood. Throughout the whole night, she guarded Yi's body, rapier by her side.

Morning came and she immediately woke Soraka up to indicate that they have to leave the Institute now to avoid detection. Yi woke up, struggling to stand up. Fiora held out her hand and smiled. Yi gladly took her hand and she pulled him up. Yi lost balanced and fell forward. Luckily for him, Fiora was strong enough to not be affected by his fall. He leaned on Fiora, causing her to blush.

"Thanks." Yi smiled.

"Y-You're welcome. Can you walk?"She asked the bladesman.

"I think I can. I will have to limp my way with you and the starchild." Yi answered her, finding his balance by holding Fiora's shoulder.

He was wearing a dark t-shirt with what looked like a shoulder plate on his left arm. Soraka opened the door and scanned her surroundings.

"Coast is clear. We need to move now. I know the way to avoid the guardian of the gates."She told them.

They nodded and quickly rushed out the door. Soraka locked the door so that no one else would be able to open the door other than herself and Fiora. Fiora supported Yi as they both began to run. Soraka was leading them and she scanned the other hallways to make sure that nobody had spotted them. On some hallways, there were some champions patrolling the area such as Darius, The Hand of Noxus, with his brother, Draven, The Glorious Executioner. At one time they were almost caught by Quinn, but it was mostly because of Valor. They managed to avoid the bird and they were approaching the gates of Institute. The guardian was sleeping. Soraka told them to hold their ground while she slowly approached the guardian. She placed what looked like a sleeping pill on the mouth of the guardian and she put up a hand sign to where Fiora and Yi was located, indicating that they only had a few minutes to leave before the guardian wakes up. Fiora supported Yi and they began running towards the gates with Soraka. They didn't notice that a certain female saw the whole thing. She followed them towards the woods and jumped from branch to branch, silently.

* * *

**With Fiora, Yi and Soraka**

They had stopped running, trying to regain their breaths in the middle of the forest. As they were about to continue walking, a crossbow bolt shot towards Fiora. Her instincts came to life and she dodged it, looking at trees to find out who shot the bolt.

"Where do you three think you're going?"

Fiora looked up and saw Vayne. Shauna Vayne. The person who shot Yi on his shoulder. She looked up at her, with an expression of rage. Vayne simply looked at her, expressionless, emotionless, her crossbow ready with a few bolts attached to it. Fiora told Soraka to take care of Yi while she unsheathed her rapier.

"You will be sentenced for working with the betrayer, Grand Duelist."Vayne's voice, cold as ice, told Fiora.

"I do not care! He won't do such a thing!" Fiora shouted with clear anger in her voice.

"Then so be it. You and that goat shall die along with that accursed bladesman."Vayne said, her voice stern and demanding.

Yi looked on as he was supported by Soraka. He wanted to help her, but he was powerless to do so. He knew that Vayne never misses her target. And if she had a target, she will do anything to kill her target. He was worried for Fiora. He tried to shake himself free from Soraka's grasp but he didn't have too much strength. He sighed in defeat and watched as Vayne and Fiora fought, the Duelist against the Night Hunter.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was actually rushed as i had a huge headache while typing this. Anyways, hope that this chapter intrigued you!**

**Review and Fav! Criticism is appreciated as this is my first time writing a fanfiction! Thankyou!  
**

**Peace!**

* * *

Mundian To Bach Ke (By Punjabi MC)


End file.
